


Sweet Dreams

by Morganology (morganology)



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Crew Quarters, Danielle is power hungry, F/F, Smut, The Yellow Tulip, and has issues with authority, my first time writing smut be gentle, so she tries to take it out on Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganology/pseuds/Morganology
Summary: Frustrated, heartbroken and out of her depth, Danielle needs a way to blow off steam. Luckily, she knows of a certain someone who may be feeling the same way.





	Sweet Dreams

She’s had it with this station. With TranStar, with the Yus, with all the authority, guidelines and rulebooks on this giant, useless heap of space metal. Talos One wouldn’t be safe for much longer - it was a feeling she had deep down in her gut, yet she was powerless to stop it. She was powerless to save her friends, Skye, and... Abigail.

Abigail. Her heart wrenched at the name, yet she quickly dismissed the pain for anger. It was Abigail’s fault. She had compared her to the high-and-mighty Alex Yu, and that alone was enough for her to go on a space walk and let out a scream. Alex Yu, that disgusting, arrogant, narcissistic asshole.

Then there was Morgan.

Not as bad as Alex, but she wasn’t much better. She had let Will Mitchell build his own Operator, Skillet, without any green light from her. She knew Morgan held authority over her and that she didn’t need to check anything, but at least letting her know rather than finding it out for herself would have been better. She was the Head of IT, for Christ’s sake.

Danielle headed to her cabin in Crew Quarters. It was the place she went to let off steam, try and curb her anger by letting it some deep breaths and reading some books. Alcohol sometimes accompanied that, too, but that would mean a detour to the Cafeteria. She could bump into some unwanted faces there.

She locked the door behind her. It didn’t help that her cabin was directly across from Abigail’s, but it was easy to ignore when you had a keycard that could seal off the door even to the hard expanse of space.

Collapsing in her chair, she proceeded to log into her workstation. The only real friend she had was Skye Braxton; they had both got neuromods implanted to perform a song in front of most Talos personnel, and it was a night to remember - that is, if Danielle could actually remember much of it. Skye had kept to her word and kept her from punching Alex, so that was something. Although she needed that punch right now.

The emails she had were the usual. She scrolled down them nonchalantly, trying to locate any past emails from Abigail that she could add to her ‘deleted’ folder. There were so many that she did this on almost a daily basis.

A knock sounded at the door. Danielle’s head snapped up, deliberating whether or not she should even bother to answer. Most likely it was Skye, as she couldn’t think of any other reason as to why anyone else would come here. Except maybe for some IT difficulties, but that’s what work hours were for.

Begrudgingly, she rose. She swiped the keycard above the sensor and the door whirred open.

“Morgan?”

This was unexpected. The other woman stood there, looking exceedingly colourful in that red TranStar uniform of hers, compared to Danielle who had simple jeans and a white shirt.

“Chief Sho. Got a minute?” Came the reply.

Morgan Yu. As blunt as ever, and just as unhelpful.

Danielle folded her arms. “What do you want?”

Morgan bit her lip. “I have a... request to ask of you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well it’s not like I can say no, given your stupid authority over everyone except your brother.”

The Director of Research smiled slightly. “My Arming Key. I need to borrow your workstation in order to store a fabrication plan for it.”

“Your Arming Key? Does Alex know about this?”

“No, and he won’t until the time comes. Look, I just...” Morgan trailed off. “...want to be prepared, in case of an emergency.”

Danielle snorted. “Don’t you think it’s a bit late for that, given what’s happening down in Psychotronics?”

Morgan didn’t reply, just loitered there in the hallway, waiting for an answer.

It had just occurred to Danielle how aesthetically pleasing the other female was.

“...Fine. I’ll do it. But only for something in return.”

Morgan quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Danielle smirked. “Only if you tell me what’s going on with you and Ilyushin.”

Yes. Divert the attention onto her. The Yus loved that shit, and to be honest Danielle was curious what happened to Morgan and Mikhalia. The two were so happy, and then? Nothing. It sounded painfully familiar.

Gossip. Danielle figured she must really be stooping low to be at that level.

A flash of pain briefly graced Morgan’s features, and Danielle found herself... liking that vulnerability? It was quickly replaced with her usual expression, though, before she gave the technician a reply.

“No more,” Morgan smiled sadly. “I didn’t think you were one for gossip, though, Chief Sho.”

The sad smile transformed into something more sarcastic. Danielle wanted to punch her.

“I had a bet with Skye,” she lied. “Looks like she owes me a bottle of Sardar.”

Morgan laughed. It was a strange, musical laugh, one of those rare ones that come out in the heat of the moment. 

“You bet on the relationships of your bosses? I’d watch where you poke your head, Danielle.”

Danielle. Morgan had just called her Danielle. Her skin crawled but the heat rushed to her head in a flurry.

Morgan was crossing a line that she didn’t know if she liked.

Acting on impulse, she gave a suggestive response. “I can poke my head into more holes than you’d reckon, Dr. Yu.”

Morgan liked this. She let out another chuckle, placing a hand on her hip. It was a while since the executive had any banterous exchanges, as most of those were reserved for her brother, Alex.

“I’ll have to keep a closer eye on you then, Chief Sho,” She grinned. “Maybe close enough to ask what you’re doing later?”

Later? Christ, she was flirting with the one family she knew she really hated. But this was just Morgan, right? And it was a one-off. It might not even happen. Even so, this flirtation was just a little fun, a way for Danielle to blow off steam.

_’Okay then, Morgan. Let’s see who’ll have the upper hand after this.’_

“I’ll be in the Recreation Center. You can bring the booze since, well, you get paid more right?” The Chief replied.

Morgan nodded. “I’m guessing... Old Sardar is your poison?”

Danielle smirked. “Lucky guess.”

And with that, the Co-founder of Talos One turned and walked away down the corridor, and Danielle could have sworn she was swinging her hips more than usual.

————————————————

It was 10pm, and instead of reading a good book that reminded her of home whilst being comfy in her bedsheets, she was sat on a couch in the Recreation Centre. 

She didn’t know what to count this meeting as - a date or just an informal meeting - so she had gone smart-casual, with a buttoned up shirt and a black skirt. Danielle didn’t really care for fashion, but she wanted Morgan to know that she wasn’t just some jean-wearing casual _all_ the time.

The clinking sound of glasses knocking together made her look up. Morgan was walking towards her, wearing a figure-fitting black dress and black high heels. Danielle didn’t recognise her at first, either - she had her hair down, which she never did.

“Good evening, Miss Sho.” Morgan handed Danielle a glass filled with ice cubes, before opening a bottle of Old Sardar Bourbon.

Danielle forced a smile. Damn, did Morgan beat her in terms of the clothing they were wearing??

“You actually remembered? Huh, and here I was thinking the night was going to start off with a disappointment.”

Morgan grinned as she poured the liquor into each of their glasses, before taking a glance over her shoulder.

“You know, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Danielle was confused. “What?”

Morgan gestured over to an area at the back of the Recreation Center that she couldn’t see from where she was sat.

“Abigail is over there playing D&D with her troupe. I don’t think it’s wise we stay here, mainly for gossip’s sake.”

Danielle started to sweat. She had been avoiding Abigail as much as possible, and she had to have bumped into her when she was alone with Morgan of all people...?

“Where else should we go?”

Danielle snapped out of her trance and looked back at Morgan. Did the other seriously just give _her_ the option of choosing where to go?

“...The Yellow Tulip. Plus,” Danielle got up and raised her glass slightly. “More booze.”

The pair headed towards the bar together. Danielle had just finished her second glass and was halfway through downing her third, and Morgan began to wonder if the infamous Chief Sho hid a drinking problem. 

Danielle noticed Morgan looking at her quizzically, and let out a snort.

“Oh please, you didn’t think I was going to spend a night with you _sober_? In your dreams, Morgan - everything’s more bearable when you have some drink inside you. Even you.”

She smiled. “I’m not going to catch you if you fall over.”

Danielle scoffed. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

The couple took their places at the back of the bar, accompanied by rather large amounts of alcohol. Danielle knew she was way over her limit, but she couldn’t remember exactly how many Morgan had consumed, if she had drank any at all. The way the other was watching her with a playful expression in her eyes reminded her of the childlike glee of Abigail when she played her stupid games.

Shit. She just compared Abigail to Morgan Yu. She really must be drunk.

“So... let’s talk about your asshole brother.” Danielle was borderline slurring her words.

“Alex? I know you two... don’t get on.”

Understatement of the Century.

“Don’t get on. No, Morgan, he tolerates me, but I can’t stand him. Do you know how arrogant that man is? Literally, he’s impossible, probably the worst boss I’ve ever worked for.”

Morgan leaned in closer, despite of the table separating the two. “What about me?”

There was something in Morgan’s tone of voice that suggested she was genuinely interested, but also that this answer could determine the outcome of the night.

Danielle squinted her eyes. “...Barely tolerable.”

She had no intention of stroking Morgan’s ego any more than it already had been, but the other woman seemed perfectly content with her answer.

“Barely tolerable? Still better than Alex.”

Danielle chuckled. “Marginally.”

Morgan pouted. “Marginally.”

It was quiet for a while after that. Danielle was far too out of it to be judging the minutes in the hour, but this alcohol and rush of endorphins made her feel... good.

It was time to take it up a notch.

“Say... I’ve always been interested in those fancy executive suites of yours and Alex’s. Would’ja mind if I... came and took a look?”

Morgan stood up immediately, and for a second Danielle felt a twinge of panic in her chest at the idea of Morgan leaving her here. But Morgan just smiled, and nodded to confirm her question.

“Yeah, sure. If you can get there without collapsing, that is. You’re a mess.”

“Not as much of a mess as this station is, Morgan.” Came the reply.

A few stumbles here and there, but they both eventually ended up outside the door to Morgan’s suite. The grav shaft had been fun, with Danielle just barely clipping the side of the elevator with her knee, slightly grazing it but nothing too serious. 

“We’re here.”

Morgan opened the door and they both entered the room. It was bigger than Danielle thought it would be, compared to her small cabin of a room, but it had a nice view of Earth and the stars.

“Messy...” Danielle exclaimed, summing up the entirety of the room in one simple word.

Morgan laughed and set her shoes down near the door. “I prefer to say that it has character.”

Danielle dropped heavily onto Morgan’s bed on her backside. “Comfy beds. How come everyone in the cabins gets a double bed, but those in the habitation pods only get a small and cramped single?”

Morgan shrugged. “Ask TranStar. Or Alex, though I can’t imagine that conversation going very well.”

The other woman came and sat by Danielle’s side, offering her the last drop of sparkling wine that they had left over.

Danielle looked down at the bottle, and then back up at Morgan.

It was so strange seeing her (asshole) boss without her TranStar suit on, especially since no-one had really seen Morgan outside of work since God knows when. Up close, Morgan’s aura was less harsh and more soft, although the underlying tone of egoism was always there. The softness was drawing her in, dangerously in, and next she did something she thought she would never, ever do.

She took the bottle from Morgan’s hands, threw it across the room, and pressed her lips against hers.

Morgan reacted in shock, and it pleased Danielle to see the other caught off guard. She quickly leaned into the kiss though, seemingly forgetting about that smashed bottle on the other side of her quarters.

Morgan smelled sweet. She gathered that it was her perfume, but there was something else... something fiery about her. Like the embers of a campfire just after it has burned out. She could understand why Mikhalia would like this.

The two eventually parted for air, each of their cheeks slightly flushed. Danielle liked seeing Morgan so unfurled, so natural compared to her typically perfect attire she displayed to everyone else on the station. She wanted to see her flustered, her hair a matted mess, anything to break the spell that Morgan’s status held over everyone.

Because deep down, Morgan, Alex, and the whole of the TranStar Executives were just normal, stupid humans. 

Danielle had decided.

She was going to make Morgan as vulnerable as possible.

Relying on instinct, Danielle grabbed the zip at the back of Morgan’s dress and slid it down, until it stopped just above the other’s backside. The other woman gasped at the sudden action, but complied, stepping out of the dress and letting it fall to the floor. Danielle did the same to her skirt, but before she had the chance to unbutton her blouse, Morgan was undoing it for her. She sighed as Morgan’s fingertips gently brushed her torso as she worked her way down, until finally, there more no more barriers, aside from their underwear.

Danielle took the lead, pressing Morgan down onto the bed as she looked upon the blushing face of the other. It gave her a pulse of pleasure and she realised what she was going to do - she was going to take out her bullshit ‘issues with authority’ on Morgan, in the most intimate way possible. 

Fuck you, Kohl. Now I’m fucking your boss.

Morgan’s lips were slightly apart, her breathing heavier than usual, as she reached for Danielle’s underwear. Danielle let her take it off, but soon after she was removing the other’s with her teeth.

Morgan let out a gasp and thrust her hips into the air as Danielle pulled them down, exposing her completely.

No clothes. Just skin.

Danielle teased the skin around her nipple, flicking her tongue over the perfect, round bump continuously. Morgan gasped and shuddered from this repetitive motion, and Danielle wondered exactly how long it had been since Morgan had any kind of release.

It needs to be better, Danielle thought. She needed to make her do more then just gasp and wriggle. She needed her to be loud, to show TranStar just how much control she had over the powerful Morgan Yu in this moment.

Christ. Maybe she did have issues.

She worked her way downwards, licking and nibbling at the tender flesh of Morgan’s stomach, going down and even further still, until she halted just before her opening.

Danielle looked up. Morgan was looking back down at her, and she was panting. The sheer neediness of her expression in that moment almost tipped Danielle over the edge. She was getting off on this. Watching her superior writhe underneath her touch.

Danielle blew hot air onto Morgan’s clit. The other cried out suddenly, clawing at the sheets in a desperate attempt to stay quiet, or to show her frustration - Danielle wasn’t sure. She didn’t care. All she could think about was making Morgan create more and more noises.

Taking her fingers, she placed two inside her folds and began to stroke. Morgan arched against her touch, wanting more pressure, her nerve endings sending out spasms of ecstasy all over her entire body. She was already surprisingly wet, so it was only a few seconds of this before Danielle took advantage of the viscous fluid and entered the other woman.

Morgan moaned, moving up and down on Danielle’s fingers with a gradual speed, which led Danielle to believe that Morgan needed this, and needed it bad.

She moved her fingers in time with Morgan’s thrusts, bending her fingers and pressing against her inside walls in order to get more of those glorious moans and grunts. She could feel Morgan tensing around her, her warm and wet flesh caressing her fingers from the outside. She picked up the pace, and a the wet sound of the continual contact of Danielle’s fingers and Morgan’s clit echoed throughout the room. Morgan’s occasional moans had increased to every thrust now, her head thrown backwards, her mouth agape. 

She was close, and Danielle herself was dripping onto her sheets. She was going to make Morgan orgasm. She was going to prove just how dominant she could be, just how much she could fuck Morgan Yu and make it one of the best experiences of her life.

She looked down at her hand and realised that Morgan had wrapped her hand around her waist, and pulled her hand out from inside of her. Danielle looked up quizzically, before following Morgan’s gaze to her other hand, which she didn’t realise she had slipped some of her own fingers inside herself in a bid to satiate her own sexual frustration.

Distracted by this, Morgan took advantage and flipped Danielle over, switching their positions so that Morgan was on top, and Danielle was underneath her.

Morgan smirked and took the fingers that Danielle had inside of her, and put all three of them into her mouth at once.

Danielle whimpered when the other’s tongue circled her fingers, up and down the lengths and around like an expert. She felt defeated now that Morgan had turned the tables on her like this, but she needed Morgan inside of her so badly, or just something to get herself off.

“Morgan...” she groaned, fighting the urge to shove the entirety of Morgan’s arm inside of her. “How dare you...”

Morgan responded with a snigger and put a knee between Danielle’s thighs. She gasped at the contact, grinding her pelvis along the Morgan’s skin, the wetness providing extra friction.

Morgan wriggled it around until her knee bone was resting on her clit, which made Danielle yelp in pleasure, the grinding becoming faster and more frustrated now.

With every grind Danielle’s cries got louder, until she was at the point of orgasm. At that very moment Morgan pulled away, and pushed her fingers into the other.

Danielle screamed as she hit orgasm, her fluids splattering over Morgan’s hand, her insides contracting as the other woman pushed her fingers in and out of her in a frenzy. The pleasure rolled over her in overpowering waves, over and over until they eventually settled, her vagina pulsating with the intense sensation. She eventually stopped tensing and collapsed onto Morgan’s sheets, her body heaving up and down with the exertion.

Morgan removed her fingers and licked them with her tongue, looking Danielle directly in the eye whilst doing so. The cockiness reflected in those hazel eyes spoke to her, they said-

“I win,” Morgan smirked, as she crawled next to Danielle and lay next to her.

Shit. Danielle was so close, she had Morgan exactly where she wanted her - on the brink of climax, completely vulnerable and helpless, spread out in front of her. But the other woman had figured out her plan, turned the tables on her almost instantly - and for that, she had lost.

A burning hatred welled up inside of her. Morgan had won, again.

Her boss planted a soft kiss on her forehead just before she felt the talons of sleep close around her.

“Sweet dreams.” Morgan said.


End file.
